Escape to Dauntless
by tlcoopi7
Summary: On the orders of his parents after finding out that he's Divergent, Eric Coulter defected to Dauntless after his older sister Erika was killed by Jeanine because of her Divergence. He falls in love with Tris Pedrad, Dauntless leader Max Pedrad's daughter, and must deal with her three brothers: Tobias, Zeke and her twin Uriah. He didn't realize that the Divergent hunt is spreading
1. Chapter 1

**Escape to Dauntless**

 **Summary:** On the orders of his parents, Eric Coulter transfers to Dauntless to escape Jeanine's plot to kill Divergents after his older sister was killed. He falls in love with Tris Pedrad, Max's daughter and must deal with her three brothers. What Eric didn't realize is that the Divergent hunt is more widespread than he thought. Story will be mostly in Eric's POV.

Edited for typos and grammar.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It's Choosing Day and this year, it's Dauntless's turn to host it. Max Pedrad, Dauntless's leader, gave the usual Choosing Day speech, followed by our motto, "faction before blood," which I don't agree with because I believe that our factions caused more division than unity in our society. It's so bad that even children will not even play with children from other factions.

Yesterday, I found out that I'm Divergent with aptitudes for Erudite, my birth faction, Dauntless and Amity, the same as my older sister Erika. Erika worked in the agriculture laboratory to help Amity to grow better crops. Two years ago, when she was 20, while driving on the way to Amity, she was killed in a car accident. Officially, it was ruled an accident, but my parents believed that she was murdered because of her Divergence.

Ever since Erika's death, my parents told me that when it is time for me to choose, that if my results are Divergent, that I should choose Dauntless. As for why they told me to choose Dauntless, they said that Dauntless gives me a better chance of defending myself against those that wanted to kill Divergents.

So, like any good Erudite dependent, I started studying more about Dauntless. My best friend Edward Myers and I learned hand to hand combat, knife throwing and marksmanship in secret. In my studies, I learned more about Dauntless. I learned about their customs, their manifesto, even the food that they are known for.

I watched the Choosing Ceremony go on before it was my turn. I saw that Max was pleased as both of his twins choose Dauntless. It was no surprised that Edward picked Dauntless, but I was a little surprised that Myra Matthews, Jeanine's daughter picked Dauntless. Traditionally, leaders' children choose their birth factions, not transfer to another faction.

A few more names were called, three Dauntless girls picked Dauntless. I saw Will Jackson, another friend of mine, picked Dauntless. Four Candor, a girl and three boys, picked Dauntless. Caleb Eaton, Evelyn Eaton's son, picked Dauntless. Six years ago, Marcus Eaton died of a heart attack and Evelyn took over Abnegation leadership.

Then it is my turn. I went up to the stage, where Max handed me the knife. I made the cut on my left hand, raised my hand over the Dauntless bowl and let my blood drop on the lit coals. I heard the Dauntless cheered as I sat down to join my new faction.

I watched as more names are called. A Candor girl picked Dauntless. When the last girl made her choice, Amity, it's time to leave.

* * *

"Listen up, my name is Max, and I am one of the leaders of your new faction. If you want to enter Dauntless, this is the way in."

"Is there water at the bottom?" Myra asked.

"You'll find out, or not," Max said. "Whose first?"

"Me, Dad," I heard a Dauntless girl said. I looked around and saw Tris Pedrad approaching the edge of the building. Gosh, she is so beautiful with her long blond hair with red streaks and three tattoos of ravens on her collarbone.

I watched as Tris went over by her father and climbed over the ledge. With one motion, she jumped without a scream and disappeared into the hole.

"My baby girl volunteered to go first, you pansycakes. Who's next or I'm calling for volunteers?" Max said.

"I'll go," I said.

I went towards the ledge, when I climbed over the ledge and jump. I screamed on my way down and heard a thud when I hit the net.

"Name?" a young Dauntless man asked as he helped me get out of the net.

"Eric," I said.

"Second jumper Eric," the young Dauntless man announced. "Welcome to Dauntless."

The rest of the initiates jumped. The Dauntless born are Uriah, Lynn, Marlene and Nita. Candor transfers are Christina, Al, Peter, Drew and Molly. Other than me, the other Erudite transfers are Edward, Will and Myra. The only Abnegation transfer is Caleb and there are no Amity.

"Dauntless born, go with Lauren. Transfers follow me," the young Dauntless man said.

"This way," a young Dauntless woman, who I assumed is Lauren motioned the Dauntless born to follow her, which they did.

"Normally, I am the head of Dauntless Investigative Services and one of your leaders, but for the next 10 weeks, I will be your instructor. My name is Tobias Pedrad."

"Tobias Pedrad, as in Max Pedrad's son?" a Candor girl asked.

"Yes, Max is my dad," Tobias said.

"So where are your brothers and sister?" the same Candor girl asked.

Tobias approached the Candor girl that won't shut up.

"What's your name?"

"Christina."

"Well, Christina, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart mouths, I would have joined their faction. The first thing that you should learn is to keep your mouth shut," Tobias said.

"Yes," Christina whispers quietly.

* * *

Tobias gave us a tour of the Dauntless compound, where he showed us the chasm and the Pit. The Pit is the center of life at Dauntless with a tattoo and piercing parlor, stores and restaurants. The chasm has a beautiful waterfall, just like Tris. I sure hope that she will go out with me. The last place that he took us is the transfer dorm.

"This is where you'll be staying for the next 10 weeks," Tobias said.

"Girls or boys?" the Candor boy named Al asked.

"Both," Tobias said.

The dorm has twelve cots and the toilets and showers are out in the open, which is not like in Erudite.

When I think about Erudite, I think about my parents and my little sister Emily. I hope that they will come to visit during Visiting Day, I really miss them.

"Get changed," Tobias said before he left the dorm. "Take your old factions clothing to the fire, where they will be burned. You're Dauntless now."

All of us changed out of our old factions clothing and put on our new Dauntless clothing. Then we took our old factions clothing and put them into the fire.

* * *

Will, Edward and I quickly befriended Christina and Al. Christina told us that Peter, Drew and Molly were practically together since birth and believed that they transferred to Dauntless together. Myra was observing our behavior and Caleb wanted to be left alone.

Dinner in the Dauntless mess hall is loud with people talking among themselves. Caleb, Edward, Will, Christina, Al and I were looking for a spot to sit when I saw a Dauntless born girl waved her hand to motion us to come sit by her, which we followed and sat down. Dinner was hamburgers, fries and chocolate cake.

"Name's Marlene," the Dauntless girl that waved her hand at us. "That's Lynn, Tris, Uriah and the bitch with the broken nose is Nita. What are your names and where you're from?"

"Christiana and this is Al, we're from Candor," Christina said.

"Eric, this is Edward and Will, we're from Erudite," I said.

"Caleb and I'm from Abnegation," Caleb said.

'What happened to her nose?" Christina asked.

"My sister Lauren punched Nita in the nose, breaking it, because she won't stop flirting with Tobias. Lauren even told her that if she catches Nita trying to flirt with Tobias again that she would toss her ass in the chasm," Marlene said.

"But Tobias needed a real woman, not your stupid sister Lauren, Marlene," Nita whined.

"When are you going to get through your thick skull that MY BROTHER is happily married to Lauren and if you keep flirting with MY BROTHER again, I'll be very happy to help Lauren toss your sorry ass in the chasm," Tris said.

"Is that true?" I asked.

"Yeah, ever since we were 14, Nita always been trying to flirt with Tobias. He even went to Candor to get a restraining order against her, but she could not even get the hint. Just before the Choosing Ceremony, Tobias been praying that she will choose another faction, but guess not," Tris said.

"Well, how does initiation works here?" Will asked.

"Well, during the 10 weeks, we spend time training in how to defend ourselves with hand to hand combat, marksmanship and knife throwing. You don't get cut due to a lower rank, but you will be sent to the fence. You do, however, join the factionless if Max believes that you're not holding up to Dauntless standards, Dauntless born or not," Lynn said.

"Initiates, stand," Max's voice boomed from the cat walk.

All the initiates, Dauntless born and transfer, stood.

"You have decided to join the warrior faction in the protection of this city. We believe in ordinary acts of bravery. Respect that, do us proud," Max said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"There are two stages of training," Tobias said at the beginning of our first training session. "The first stage, pushing your body to the limit, breaking point. The second stage, pushing your mind to the limit, again breaking point. You will be trained separately from the Dauntless born, but you will be ranked together. Rankings get to decide what job you go into. Leadership, working in one of the Dauntless shops, guarding the fence or keeping the factionless from killing each other."

"And if any of you do anything that dishonor Dauntless in any way, shape or form, you will be immediately kicked out of Dauntless and join the factionless," Max added. "You can ask the Dauntless born initiates to help you after training hours, but Natalie, Tobias, Zeke, Lauren, Tori, George, Amar, Harrison or myself must supervise."

"Who are Natalie, Lauren, Tori, George, Amar and Harrison?" Christina asked.

"Natalie is my wife and one of the leaders; Lauren is Tobias's wife and she trains the Dauntless born initiates; Amar is my younger brother and he trains the Dauntless born initiates; Zeke is my son and Tobias's twin and he's standing behind me; Tori is Natalie's younger sister and George's twin and she is one of the leaders; George and Harrison are the other leaders. In other words, you must have either a trainer or leader with you while you practice outside of training hours. This way, we will know if you working to improve or trying to bully someone in order to better your rank," Max said. "With that being said, I'll leave you to start your training."

Max left the training room and Tobias continued.

"The first thing that you will be learning today is how to shoot a gun," Tobias said. "The second thing is how to win a fight."

"Thankfully, if you are here, you know how to get on and off a moving train, so we don't need to teach you that," Zeke added.

Tobias and Zeke handed us handguns to use for the morning's training. I examined the gun that Zeke gave me and realized that it is a 9 mm Glock, a standard police issue.

"What does firing a gun have to do with bravery?" Peter asked.

Tobias took the gun in his hand, presses the barrel to Peter's forehead and click a bullet into place.

"You're holding a loaded gun, you idiot," Tobias yelled before lowering his gun, which got Peter to shut up.

"And to answer your question, you are far less likely to soil your pants and cry to your Candor smart mouth mother if you're prepared to defend yourself," Tobias added.

"Watch me" Zeke said. Zeke cocked his gun and held it steady with both hands. "To get a good shot, you must have your feet planted firmly on the floor and hold the gun steady."

"Now, go and find a target," Tobias said.

We spent the morning shooting. I noticed that Will and Edward hit the target with relative ease. Caleb have only been able to hit the edge of the target. Myra kept missing the target. Christina and Al could hit the outer rings of the target. Peter, Drew and Molly kept shooting at different target spots. As for me, all of my shots were bull-eyes.

* * *

"Every afternoon, you will learn how to win a fight. You will earn points if you defeat your opponent, more if you defeat a higher ranked opponent," Tobias said. "You need to learn how to fight in case you don't have a weapon or cannot use your weapon."

"What are the rules?" Al asked.

"First, weapons are not allowed. If caught with a weapon, you automatically lose your fight. If caught using your weapon, you are automatically factionless. Second, you fight until you cannot fight anymore. Third, if you beat anyone to a bloody pulp and either causes them to go into a coma or their death, you are automatically factionless," Tobias said. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes," we all responded.

"Good, now watch me and Zeke as we demonstrate," Tobias said.

We watched as Tobias and Zeke fought each other. I could see how well coordinated they are until Tobias was able to get Zeke on the floor.

"Let's see who's been paying attention," Zeke said. "What is the first thing that you noticed in our fight?"

"You watched each other's moves before you strike," Edward said.

"That's correct, Edward," Tobias said. "Anything else?"

"You did not allow yourself to get distracted," I said.

"Distractions will cause you to lose a fight," Tobias said. "First fight is Al versus Will."

Al and Will took the ring and begun to fight. I noticed that they paid attention to Tobias's and Zeke's fight as they studied each other's moves before striking. Al struck first, then Will, and it kept going until Al could defeat Will.

"Winner, Al," Tobias said as he circled Al's name on the chalkboard. "Second fight, Molly versus Myra."

That fight did not go well for Myra. I don't think that she even has the aptitude for Dauntless, so other than following Edward, then why in the hell did she join Dauntless in the first place?

"Third fight, Peter versus Eric."

"I rather fight your sister," Peter said. "She's hot and I bet that she's a virgin so that I can fuck her really good," before Tobias's first met Peter's face, causing Peter to fall.

"The next time I hear you make a degrading remark about my sister, I'll throw your ass into the chasm," Tobias said. "Al and Christina, take Peter to the infirmary and tell my dad that he made a degrading remark about Tris."

Al and Christina picked Peter up and took him to the infirmary before Tobias continued.

"If ANYONE of you boys make a degrading remark about my sister or my wife, I'll throw your ass down the chasm. Do you understand me?"

Edward, Will, Caleb, Drew and I nodded our heads.

"Good, Eric, you get to fight Drew."

The fight against Drew was intense. Drew tried to trip me, but I managed to keep my balance. The fight kept going until I punched Drew in the face, causing him to lose one of his teeth as he landed on the mat.

"Winner, Eric," Tobias said as he circled my name. "Next fight, Edward versus Caleb."

The fight between Edward and Caleb was pathetic. Caleb even tried going off the mat to avoid being hit, but Zeke told him that he had to try to fight, so Caleb got back on the mat. Caleb could get some punches into Edward, but Edward got Caleb to land on the mat.

"Winner, Edward," Tobias said as he circled Edward's name. "Training is done for the day."

Caleb, now in the fetal position, said, "Please, Mommy, don't hurt me. I'll be a good Abnegation boy, I promise."

So, I am not the only one that escaped my birth faction to join Dauntless. Caleb must have escaped his birth faction as well. My parents told me to defect to Dauntless because of my Divergence. Caleb must defect to Dauntless to escape his mother.

Could he be having a flashback of his mother beating him during his fight with Edward?

* * *

"You guys should see our training this afternoon," Will said in the transfer dorms. Everyone, except Nita, Peter, Drew and Molly were in the room. Peter was still in the infirmary after Tobias punched him and Drew and Molly visited him. As for Nita, I don't know where she is and I really don't care.

"What happened?" Marlene asked.

"When Tobias called Eric and Peter for them to fight, Peter said 'I rather fight your sister. She's hot and I bet that she's a virgin so that I can fuck her really good,' which resulted in Tobias knocking Peter out," Will continued.

"Then afterwards, Tobias told Peter that if he made another comment like that, that he will throw his ass down the chasm," I added. "Then he told the boys that if we made a degrading remark against his sister or his wife, that he would throw us into the chasm. So, what happened in your guys' training?"

"Well, Lynn knocked out Nita today," Tris said.

"It was easy," Lynn said. "She was so distracted that she didn't even have time to react," Lynn said.

"I don't know why if she chooses to stay in Dauntless when she doesn't even paid attention during training," Marlene said.

"If Dad saw her in training, he would make her factionless because he believes that if one is not even making an effort in training, Dauntless born or not, he would make that person factionless," Uriah said.

"Hey, let's play Candor or Dauntless," Marlene said.

"What's that?" Caleb asked.

"Well, Candor or Dauntless is truth or dare. Say Candor, you answer a question. Say Dauntless, you do a dare. If you refused, you take off an article of clothing, socks or shoes don't count," Uriah explained.

"And if you say Candor, Uriah calls you pansycake," Tris said.

"So, it's my idea, I'll go first," Marlene said. "Myra, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor," Myra said.

"Pansycake," Uriah yelled.

"Can it, Uriah," Marlene said.

"What is your least favorite thing about Erudite?" Marlene asked.

"I feel like that everybody is watching me due to being Jeanine's daughter, so when it was my turn to choose, I choose so that my new faction will know me as me, not as Jeanine's daughter. Uriah, Candor or Dauntless," Myra said.

"Dauntless, always Dauntless," Uriah said.

"I dare you to play seven minutes with Lynn," Myra said.

Uriah took off his shirt.

"No way," Uriah said. "I don't want to be punched in the stomach by her."

"Is that true, Lynn?" Christina asked.

"Yep, you don't want to mess with me," Lynn replied.

"Eric, Pansycake or Dauntless?" Uriah asked.

I decided to play safe. "Um, Candor."

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" Uriah asked.

How can I have a crush on anyone when I just joined Dauntless yesterday? Should I take off my shirt and be called a pansycake or should I just admit to it?

"Yes, I do," I replied. "Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"I'm not in the mood for doing a dare, so I'll go with Candor," Tris said. "Uriah, if you say pansycake, I'll punch you."

"Will you go out on a date with me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long delay. If you're trying to picture Eric, he will be based off the movie description.**

 **Chapter 3**

"My uncle George have a coffee shop, want to go there?" Tris asked me. "According to my twin Uriah, Uncle George has the best Dauntless cake ever."

"It's even better than the one they serve in the mess hall," Uriah added. "I would say his is better than Mom's, but knowing Mom, she would toss me into the chasm if she heard me say that Uncle George's cake is better than hers."

"I'll be the judge of that," I said.

"Yeah right, Eric," Lynn added. "The only Dauntless cake you have was the slice that you had during lunch. So, how would you know how theirs taste like? The mess hall uses a mix and canned frosting, both George and Natalie thinks that cakes need to be made with love, not rushed."

"To finish with what I was saying to Tris before we started talking about whose cake is better," I said. "Well, Tris, I'll love to go to your uncle's coffee shop."

"Later, pansies," Tris said as she and I left the transfers dorm.

* * *

"Tris, I am guessing that you want the usual?" a Dauntless man who looks to be about 35 said.

"Yep, chai tea and Dauntless cake, Uncle George," Tris replied. "Uncle George, this is Eric. He transferred from Erudite."

"Eric, it's nice to meet you," George said.

"Same here," I replied. "Tris told me that according to Uriah, you make the best Dauntless cake."

"Just make sure that Natalie doesn't hear you say that," George said.

"Make sure that Natalie doesn't hear what?" a Dauntless woman that is about 40 said.

"Natalie, what are doing here?" George asked. "Aren't you supposed to be at Amity?"

"I wanted to make sure that my babies are still here in Dauntless," Natalie said. "Tris, who is this and where's Uriah?"

"Mom, this is Eric and he's from Erudite," Tris said. "Don't worry, Uriah is still in Dauntless. He's in the transfer dorm playing Candor or Dauntless with the other initiates."

"I'm guessing that Lynn and Marlene also stayed," Natalie said. "Did Nita transfer?"

"Lynn and Marlene stayed, but Nita also stayed," Tris replied.

"So, what's the issue with Nita?" I asked.

"Long story short, Nita won't leave Tobias alone," Natalie explained. "It got worse two years ago after Tobias and Lauren got married. Tobias even had to go to Candor to get a restraining order against her, but she would not let up. Jack put a clause in there that if she chooses Dauntless and harasses Tobias during initiation, she is automatically factionless. Why would a 16 year old be interested in a 22 year old married man?"

What Natalie told me about Nita, I definitely don't want her to be my girlfriend, even if she started stalking me.

"Eric, how are you liking Dauntless?" Natalie asked.

"I like it, especially when Tobias knocked Peter out," I told her.

"Whose Peter?" Natalie asked.

"Oh, some smart mouth from Candor," Tris told her mother.

"He made a degrading remark about Tris and Tobias punched him," I said. "He said that he rather fight Tris and his exact words were 'I rather fight your sister. She's hot and I bet that she's a virgin so that I can fuck her real good.' After his comment, Peter's face met Tobias's fist."

"Yes, I could see Tobias doing that," Natalie said. "He's really protective of Tris and Uriah, especially since they were born two months early. Well, I will go and I will see you both on Visiting Day. Enjoy your date."

"Bye, Mom," Tris said. "Tell Dad that I say hi."

"I will do that," Natalie said. "Eric, it's nice meeting you."

How in the world did Natalie knew that this was a date?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tris and I spent the rest of the evening talking about our families and what was it like to grow up in our birth factions, her in Dauntless and me in Erudite. I told her about my parents and my sisters, including my older sister that died.

"What did Erika die from?" Tris asked me.

"Officially, she was killed in a car accident on the way to Amity," I said. "She was on the way over to Amity to make improvements in their agricultural irrigation system, where she got in an accident and was killed instantly. My parents believed that Jeanine killed her because of her Divergence. She has aptitudes for Erudite, Amity and Dauntless, the same as me. Because of her death, my parents told me to come to Dauntless so I have a chance to defend myself against Jeanine."

"I got four factions: Dauntless, Abnegation, Amity and Erudite," Tris said. "Tobias got three: Dauntless, Abnegation and Erudite. My twin Uriah has three too: Dauntless, Abnegation and Amity. My mom has all five factions. Uncle George and Uncle Amar have Dauntless and Erudite. Aunt Tori and Uncle Bud are Dauntless and Amity. The only ones in my family that are not Divergent are Dad and Zeke, they are Dauntless through and through."

I told her about how much my parents hated Jeanine, even more after my sister's death.

"My dad hates Jeanine too, especially when Harrison lost his wife and unborn son because of her Divergence," Tris said. "Erin, Harrison's wife and Lauren's and Marlene's mom, was pregnant with a boy eight years ago and she had the same death as your sister, car accident. The hospital did an emergency C-section, but it was too late. Harrison named the baby Max after my dad. Normally Dauntless funerals are loud events where people get drunk, but can you imagine a Dauntless funeral for a baby? It was shocking for them, not only a leader lost his wife, but also lost his child."

Tris was in tears when she told me the story about Erin and little Max and I saw George approached us.

"You told Eric about Erin and little Max?" George asked her.

"Yeah, Uncle George, I did tell him, after he told me about his sister," Tris said.

"What was that funeral like, George?" I asked.

"Quiet and somber," George replied. "Normally Dauntless funerals are loud and people get drunk, but Dauntless felt that getting drunk would be improper for a baby's funeral, so they did the candlelight funeral, which they do for when a Dauntless died in battle or a leader's death, and everyone consoled Harrison, Lauren and Marlene. Harrison got depressed and wanted to jump into the chasm to be reunited with Erin and little Max, but he realizes that if he did that, Lauren and Marlene would not have their father with then, so he didn't jump into the chasm for their sake. I'll leave you two be."

"Enough depressing talk," I said. "Tell me about your brothers."

"As you probably learned from training, Tobias is married to Lauren," Tris said. "Zeke is a man whore that kept trying to get dates from every single available young lady in Dauntless. As for Uriah, he's practically clueless that Marlene has been in love with him since kindergarten."

I chuckled when Tris referred to Zeke as a man whore.

"Because of Zeke being a man whore, he haven't figured out that Shauna actually likes him," Tris said. "Tell me about your youngest sister."

Ah, Emily. How much I miss her. I hope that Mom and Dad bring her here during Visiting Day.

"Emily, she is so smart and kind," I told Tris. "She wants to be friends with anybody, regardless of faction. She hates the fact that the various factions don't get along at all."

A Dauntless approached our table and realized that it's Max.

"Well, Tris, can you introduce me to your friend here," Max said.

"Dad, this is Eric," Tris said. "Eric, this is my dad Max."

"Eric, I need to talk to you in my office now," Max said.

What does Max needs to talk to me about?

 **Cliffy here. Also, check out my new story** _ **My Brother, the Traitor.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Follow me to my office," Max said. I simply gave Tris a hug and told her that I will see her soon and followed Max to the leadership wing to a door that marked MAX PEDRAD: DAUNTLESS HEAD LEADER.

Max didn't say a word when he opened the door and I just simply followed him into his office. Max went behind his desk and sat down.

"Sit, Eric," Max said as he pointed at the chair in front of his desk. I sat down and looked around his office. I saw three photos of his family on his desk: his and Natalie's wedding photo, the newborn photos of Tobias and Zeke being held by Max and Natalie and one sad photo of Tris and Uriah in the Erudite NICU incubators.

"I'll cut to the chase, Eric," Max said as he pulled out a file. "My job as Dauntless head leader is to get to know the people of Dauntless. According to your file, you have a father named Ethan, a mother named Elizabeth and two sisters named Erika, who chose Erudite and died two years ago at the age of 20, and Emily, who is 12. Am I correct?"

"Yes, that is correct, Max," I responded. "Does my file said anything else?"

"It says that your aptitude results were manually recorded as Erudite, which means that it's either a system error or that you're Divergent," Max said. "Don't worry, Dauntless is not going to eliminate Divergents."

I sighed in relief knowing that Max is not hunting Divergents.

"I am Divergent," I said. "Erudite, Dauntless and Amity."

"The same as Tori and Bud," Max said. "Tris has the same results plus Abnegation. I'm guessing that you wanted to date my little girl, right?"

"Yes, sir, I do," I said.

"Normally Dauntless borns date other Dauntless borns during initiation, but since the only Dauntless born boy in your class is her twin brother, she would either have to date a member or a transfer, and all of the members are afraid of asking her out," Max said.

"Let me guess, Tobias threatened to toss them into the chasm?" I asked.

"You could say that," Max said. "Tobias has always been protective of Tris and Uriah ever since they were born prematurely. Since you already received the older brother 'hurt my sister, I'll toss your ass into the chasm' speech, I'll spare you the dad 'hurt my little girl, I'll toss your ass into the chasm' speech. I trust you to treat Tris right?"

"Oh, yes," I replied.

"Good," Max said. "You can go now."

I left Max's office and headed back to the transfer dorm.

* * *

I was surprised that Max was ok with me dating Tris, but I don't know how Tobias and Zeke will react if they found out that I wanted to date Tris. I mean I am a big brother to a little sister, but Emily is only 12, too young to even start dating. All of this is new territory to me.

I don't know why I am attracted to Tris. Every time I see her, I feel like a moth that wanted to get closer to the light and that light is Tris. No other girl that know made feel this way before, not even the other Erudite born girls back at home. Is it possible for me to have feelings for her even though I just met her yesterday?

I went back to the dorm and laid down on the bottom bed of the bunk that I shared with Edward. I quickly fell asleep and dreamed about Tris.

* * *

 _Sorry for the long wait for an update, school can get pretty busy. For reviews, I want ACTUAL reviews, not the "update soon" reviews. I am getting tired of the "update soon" reviews, they don't help with my writing at all, so when reviewing, mentioned things that you want to see in the story or to critique my writing. Just DO NOT tell me to hurry up. Thank you._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Tobias and Zeke, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked while Tobias and Zeke were prepping up for today's training: knife throwing.

"What is it?" Zeke said. "If it's dating advice, I'm all ears."

"Well, you could say it is dating advice, Zeke," I said.

"Here's my advice, Eric," Zeke said. "Don't commit to one woman, date multiple women, fuck them and leave them. Save the commitment when you are older. You are a 16-year-old boy and you need to fuck multiple women."

"Zeke, but no," I said. "I only want one woman and one woman only."

"Here's an idea, Eric," Zeke said. "Bring her to my apartment where we can do some three-way action with her. I love the idea of having a slut being double penetrated and fucked all night in the ass and pussy."

"Zeke before you get carried away with your three-way fantasy, I'm going to tell you which girl that I want to date," I said. "This girl, you do not want to have any sort of sexual fantasy with her because the girl that I want to date is Tris."

Zeke was speechless but Tobias overheard the conservation.

"Zeke, you need to stop with the man whoring advice," Tobias said as he approached us. "From what I could read from Eric's body language, he only wants to date one woman, not to become a man whore. Eric, who is it that you want to date?"

"It is Tris," I said.

"Have you met with my dad yet?" Tobias asked.

"Yes, I did last night when Tris and I were at the coffeeshop," I said. "I also met your mom there too."

"Did Dad give you the 'hurt my little girl, I'll throw your ass in the chasm' speech?" Tobias asked.

"I told him that I receive the older brother version of the speech," I said. "He that the older brother version is sufficient for him and he gave me his blessing to date Tris."

Slowly, the other initiates enter the training room, both transfer and Dauntless born.

"Uncle Amar, aren't you and Lauren supposed to be on the roof for gun target practice?" Zeke asked.

"Lauren's morning sickness has not let up, so she asked me if the Dauntless born to train with the transfers today," Amar said. "As for Nita, I am going to train her separately, knowing about the restraining order."

Training with Tris today? Wow, I am lucky to get to spend the day with her. I wonder if I ask her to be my girlfriend, but is it too soon? I only met her yesterday, but what the hearts wants, the heart wants.

"Did you tell Lauren to head to the infirmary?" Tobias asked. "I don't want anything happen to my little one."

"She told me that she was heading to the infirmary when she met up with me," Amar said. "Knowing my brother, he wants to make sure that all Dauntless babies are taken care of, especially his grandbabies."

"Good, Uncle Amar," Tobias said. "I need to resume my talk with Eric."

Tobias motioned me to come closer to him.

"Ok, I heard Zeke's 'advice' and what he is advising is not good advice at all," Tobias said. "It is due to his sexual history that he has to go to the Erudite hospital every week. Yes, I know about Zeke's man whoring and it's not only ladies that he screws around with, he also screws around with other guys too. His favorite sexual position is a three way with a guy and a girl, especially when he and the guy double penetrate the girl or when he's fucking the girl in the pussy and the guy fucking him in the ass. So, if you want dating advice, get it from me, not Zeke. Unlike Zeke, I am for the long-term commitment that leads to marriage. I trust that you will treat Tris like a lady, right?"

"Yes, I will treat her right," I said.

"Good, because you know what happens if you treat her badly," Tobias said.

I nodded when Uriah came to us.

"Since Eric is getting the older brother advice of dating our sister, I need to inject the twin brother advice as well," Uriah said. "It is short and simple, Eric. If you hurt Tris in any way, shape or form, and that including following Zeke's man whoring 'advice,' your ass will be tossed into the chasm by us. Just because Tris is older than me by 5 minutes, it does not mean that I will not give you an ass kicking when you need it. Other than that, treat her well, get dating advice from our parents, Tobias, Lauren, me, just not Zeke."

I nodded my head. It seems like Tobias and Uriah took it well even though I thought that Tobias wanted to throw knives at me. Zeke thinks that man whoring is the way to go, but what Tobias told me, since he's bisexual and must make multiple trips to the Erudite hospital, it looks like that he has some sort of sexual transmitted disease.

* * *

"Aiming is very important in your training," Tobias said. "Yesterday, you practiced with handguns, today you will practice with knives. Each day of training, you will use a different type of weapon that will range from using the various types of guns and knives to bows and arrows used in archery."

"Watch me as how I aim the knife," Amar said. Amar took a knife, holding it by the handle and with the flick of the wrist, it sped towards the target, hitting it dead center.

"Grab three knives and start practicing," Tobias said.

* * *

Knife training went well today. Uriah helped Al with his knife throwing and Tris helped with Myra's. Looking at those two, I bet that they will be perfect in training initiates when they pick their jobs. I have not thought much about it, maybe study to be a doctor, it goes well with my Erudite background. From what I got from faction history class at school, to be a part of Dauntless leadership, you don't choose to become a Dauntless leader, you get asked to be a Dauntless leader.

* * *

Just like yesterday, my friends and I are playing a game in the transfer dorm, but it's Never Have I Ever. Uriah told me that the game is played with shots of alcohol, but we are using peace serum instead. It has the same affects of alcohol, but without the hangover.

"I'll start since I swiped the peace serum when Dad took me and Tris to Amity last week," Uriah said. "Never have I ever transferred to a different faction."

Edward, Will, Caleb, Christina, Al, Myra and I took a shot.

"Never have I ever been a twin," Marlene said.

Uriah and Tris took a shot.

"Never have I ever been to Erudite," Uriah said.

Edward, Will, Myra and I took a shot.

"Never have I ever had a crush on a leader's daughter," Will said.

Edward, Uriah and I took a shot.

"I know that Edward is dating Myra, but who do you have a crush on, Eric?" Christina asked.

I swear that for Christina that you can take her out of Candor, but you cannot take Candor out of her. Is that the same way with me and Erudite, that I can be taken out of Erudite but Erudite cannot be taken out of me?

"No, I am telling anyone who I have a crush on," I said.

"Eric, I am your best friend and I can figure out who you have a crush on through the process of elimination," Edward said. "You know that Jeanine's daughter is dating me, so Myra is out. Evelyn only has a son, so he's out. Jack and Johanna both have daughters, but they are only in the lower levels, so they are out. The only daughter out of the leaders is Dauntless and Dauntless has five leaders and two of those leaders are married to each other and they have a daughter that is our age, the same thing with Harrison. Tobias's wife is pregnant, but we don't know if the child is a boy or girl, so that one is out. Tori and George each has boys, so they are out, so it must be either Tris or Marlene that you have a crush on and based on your moaning Tris's name last night while you were sleeping, I am guessing that you have a crush on Tris."

It's time to face the music.

"Yes, I have a crush on Tris, there I admit it," I said.

* * *

 **Author's note: If anyone is wondering about Caleb, in this story, he and Tobias switched places of being Tris's brother and his personality is more of the original Tobias in the books/movies, complete with the abusive parent, except that it is Evelyn that is the abusive parent, not Marcus. If you are wondering about Marcus, he is dead, not factionless.**

 **As for the gang, Peter, his minions and Nita are not part of it at all.**


End file.
